Waste storage devices, including dumpsters and large capacity waste storage bags, are known in the art. Waste storage bags have become increasingly popular due to their mobility; known waste storage bags are relatively lightweight and can be moved via handles attached to the bag, thus enabling a wider range of waste applications than a conventional dumpster. Known waste storage bags, however, do not include a cover or other means of ensuring the waste stays in the bag during movement. The applications of known waste storage bags are thus limited by the user's desire to avoid spilling the already-stored waste. Spillage during movement undermines the purpose of the waste storage bag and increases the time required of the user.